


Following Your Heart

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Car Accident, Coma, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal girl, going to college, gets in a car wreck. When she wakes up, she is in the world of Sam and Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will end up being. It's going longer than I planned. Hope you enjoy!

Stepping out into the rain, you spread your arms wide, spinning in a circle, a wide grin on your face. You were done, at least for this year. Then one more year and you would be done with school forever! This semester had been horrible, your classes beyond tough, and your part time job was turning into a full time one. You had just taken your last final for the year, and all the pressure of school melted off your shoulders as the rain soaked your dark brown shoulder length hair. Knowing you had passed all classes, you felt like celebrating, and you knew exactly the place. Your friend Gina, was the main bartender down at The Local, the best bar in town.

Avoiding puddles, you make your way to your nondescript blue Toyota, throwing your backpack into the back seat that was already messy with books, papers, and notebooks.

Within ten minutes, you pull into the gravel parking lot, glad there were only a couple of cars in the lot. Less customers meant more time for you and Gina to talk. Between classes, studying, and work at the shooting range, you hadn't seen your friend in two weeks.

Opening the heavy wooden door, you take in the place. As with any bar, there was always the sickly sweet smell of alcohol, perfume and body sweat. There were high tables placed throughout, with booths being more secluded. Two pool tables were placed toward the back, with a jukebox in between. At one side of the building was a long wooden counter, with faded leather stools. Your friend stood behind the bar, wiping it down. Automatically, you straighten your shirt, and tuck your hair behind your ears. You've been friends with Gina for 15 years, and it's always been the same. Gina is the all American girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect body, and a sweatheart. You loved her like a sister, but you always felt plain next to her, with your dark chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and fuller body.

"Y/ N! I didn't expect to see you yet! Don't you have more finals?" Gina exclaimed, running around the bar to give me a hug.

Hugging her back, "Nope, just finished my last one. Felt like coming here to celebrate."

"Drinks are on the house tonight, and I get off in an hour and we can really celebrate then." Gina said, passing you a couple of shots.

Taking your time with the shots, you talk about everything, in between her taking orders. It felt nice to sit and relax, and not worry about tomorrow.

The hour passed quickly, the time filled with conversation and drinks. By the time Gina went to clock out, you had a nice buzz going, and the bar was starting to fill up.

Grabbing your hand, Gina drug you over to the jukebox, picking a song. "Come on, let's dance."

The rest of the night was a blur. The music played all night, and the shots were never ending. By one o'clock, you were feeling the effects, and turned towards Gina, "I think I need to get home," you slur.

"Of course, let's get you home. I'll drive, you can spend the night, and we can pick your car up tomorrow. "

Leaning into her for support, you slowly make your way out the door, shuffling to where Gina's old volkswagen beetle was parked. Falling into the seat, you lean your head back. "Gina you sure your good to drive? We could call a cab," you attempt to say.  
"Sure, I'm good. I can hold my liquor," She argues with you, fumbling for her keys, finally starting the car. Closing your eyes, you pay no attention as she leaves the gravel behind for the pavement.

"So, now that's school out, how 'bout we work on finding the both of us some men. How longs it been Y/ N?" Gina asks, switching her eyes from the road to you.

"Not long enough," you reply. Your last relationship had ended badly, and you weren't ready to put yourself back out there yet.

"Come on, Y / N, wouldn't it be fun to go on double dates again!" Gina pleads, and you open your eyes, feeling the car swerve a little bit.

"K, Gina, whatever. But let's talk about this later. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! Stop worrying."

Feeling your buzz slightly slip away, you keep your eyes open and look at the road. At least Gina lived in the country, not as many cars would be on the road right now.

"Hey Gina, not to be a bitch, but maybe you could slow down a little, it's pretty dark, there might be an animal or something on the road."

"I got it Y / N, I know this road really well."

Deciding to stop bugging her, you turn the music up.

"I love this song!" Gina exclaims, just as a Deer runs right out in front of her.

You watch as everything happens in slow motion. The deer stops, looking straight at the car. Gina yanks the steering wheel, causing the small car to swerve off the road. Bouncing along the gravel shoulder, it blows a tire and tips precariously. Seeing the huge tree looming straight ahead, you scream at Gina, holding your arms in front of your face, trying to shield yourself from the impending collision. As the car hits the tree, you see Gina get thrown through the windshield, before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing, you could hear nothing. Thinking your hearing was damaged in the wreck, you slowly open your eyes, expecting to see the mangled beetle, and the tree. Instead when you open your eyes, you see a faded popcorn ceiling. Maybe you were out longer than you thought, you told yourself, sitting up and expecting to see a hospital room.

Instead of a clean white room, with beeping machines, you were in a shabby motel room. The bed you were laying on had a faded green comforter, as did the bed next to you. Near the window was a small table and a threadbare couch. The other side of the room held a small kitchenette, and the bathroom. 

"Where the hell am I?" You wonder out loud, climbing out of bed. Walking over to the bathroom, you run some cold water over your face, before looking at your reflection in the mirror. For just being in an accident, you looked pretty good. No visible scratches or bruises were on your face. Lifting your shirt up, you noticed the same thing about your torso. It was as if you were never in an accident to begin with. Hoping Gina was okay, you face the bedroom again, just as the door opens. In walk two men, both tall, but one taller than the other. The taller one was lanky, with shoulder length brown hair, and the shorter one had somewhat spikey dirty blonde hair. They were still too far away to notice any other features.

"Oh, hey Sammy, our sleeping beauty is finally awake." The shorter one said. So that made the tall one Sammy.

Putting the fast food bags he was carrying down, Sammy walks over to you, giving you a smile as he holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean. We found you passed out along the road. How are you feeling?"

Sammy's eyes were amazing, a bright and shiny hazrl. You felt safe looking into his eyes.

Understanding what he said you realized that explained how you happened to be in the motel room. But what about Gina, and the wreck?

"I'm Y/N, thanks for taking me in, that was very kind of you. But did you see my friend? She was in the wreck with me, and I'm worried about her."

Dean hands you one of the cups of coffee he was holding, his forest green eyes capturing your gaze. "It was late at night, but we didn't see another car, or person. All we saw was you, laying on the side of the road. Any idea how you got out there?"

"My friend was driving me home from the bar. A deer startled her and we wrecked." You tell them, enjoying the hot coffee.

You caught the brothers sharing a look between them, before they handed you a breakfast sandwich. "Here eat this, then we will head back out and look for your friend."

_______________________________________

After the three of you ate your breakfast in silence, the brothers giving each other looks, you climbed into their car.

"Is this an Impala? Sure is nice, " You exclaim as you climb into the backseat.

"Sure is, a 67. She's my Baby." Dean said proudly, Patting the dashboard.

As the car pulled out of the motel parking lot, you kept an eye on your surroundings, looking for anything familiar. However the scenery didn't look like your home town, instead of farms, there were pine trees. Starting to freak out a little bit, you tried to take deep breaths, hoping that once you got to the site, it would all make sense.

Within a half an hour, Dean pulled the car to the side of the road. "Alright, this is where we found you, unconscious, laying on the side of the road."

This was nothing like the road you and Gina had been on. She had lived in farm country, her scenery of corn and wheat fields. Here there were mountains in the distance and pine trees everywhere. Climbing out of the car, you walk over to where Sam and Dean were now standing.

"You were laying here. Anything look familiar?" Sam asked.

No, nothing at all. Guys I'm starting to freak out. What the hell is going on?" You ask, starting to hyperventilate. "Wait a minute, how do I know I can trust you? Maybe you made this whole story up, and your really bad guys!"

You start running down the road, getting away from them, and from the realization that your life had been turned upside down. You didn't know where you were, where your friend was, or what you were going to do.

"Hey stop. Please stop Y/N! We aren't going to hurt you. If we were, we would have done it by now!" You hear behind you, as footsteps caught up with you. Dean grabs your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. Turning your shoulder to face you, he takes your chin, forcing you to look at him through the tears streaming out of your eyes.

"Stay with us. We will figure something out. At least come back to the motel with us."

Taking a deep breath, you decide maybe staying with them was your best option.

"Alright, but will you let me leave when I want? No fuss? By the way, what town is the motel in anyways."

Relief showing on his face, Dean started walking you back towards Sam and the Impala, "The motels in Rapid City, South Dakota. We're on our way to visit Bobby. He's like a Dad to us. Maybe he can help you to."

South Dakota? You've never been to South Dakota before. How did you get in a wreck in Idaho and end up in South Dakota? Feeling light headed from the stress, you did something you've never done before, you fainted. Last thing you remember is Dean's strong arms wrapping around you.


	3. Chapter 3

This was getting old. Waking up in a different room, having no idea where you are. This time, it wasn't a motel room, but what looked like a bedroom belonging to an old farm house. The bed you slept on was an old iron frame, with flannel sheets. The only other piece of furniture was an old dresser. The floors were hardwood, the walls faded wallpaper.

Throwing the sheets away from you, you realize you are only in a big t-shirt, one that probably belonged to one of the boys. Laying on the dresser was your old clothes. Changing into them you walk into the hallway, turning to the sound of voices. Stopping at the top of the stairs you listened.

"Ya idjits, why didn't you just drop her off at the hospital or something. Did you even test her?"

Test me? For what?

"Of course we tested her Bobby. Holy water, silver, all the standard tests. She's clean. And we were going to, but there was something about her, I couldn't do it." You heard Dean say.

"Well boy, what are you going to do with her know? Keep her as a pet? What about her family, maybe she has a boyfriend or family worried sick about her. And what happens when she finds out what you do for a living?"

What do they do for a living? And why did they test you with holy water and silver? Your life was getting more confusing by the second. Thinking you might hear something else you stayed hidden.

"I don't know Bobby, I just couldn't leave her there. If she wants, I will take her back to her family. It was just weird that she was in the middle of nowhere. Almost seemed like something we usually deal with."

"I think we should all sit down and have a talk when she wakes up. That way we know what we are dealing with." Sam said.

Taking this as your cue, you slowly walk down the stairs. You see Sam and Dean with an older man, in a room full of books. Dean had a beer in hand, while Sam was looking through an ancient book.

Dean hears you walking down, and smiles at you. "Hey Y/ N, your awake. You scared us again, fainting like that."

Sam sets his book down, and looks toward you, "Hey Y/N, this is Bobby. We were hoping we could all sit down, and talk, try to figure things out."

"Um, okay." You mumbled, scared that they would think you were crazy once they heard your story.

"Come in girl, let's get you some food, then you can tell me what's going on." Bobby told you, showing you the kitchen.

You sat at the old table, watching as Bobby made you a sandwich. Dean and Sam had followed you, each taking chairs, Dean's right next to yours.

Handing you your sandwich and water, Bobby looks you straight in the eyes. "Alright, now I want to hear your story. No lying, you hear me?"

Gulping, you shake your head. Taking a sip of water you tell them everything, about school, about drinking, and about the wreck. They sit quietly, listening to your story. Once you were done, you had tears in your eyes, worried for your friend Gina. Dean took your hand in his, surprising you, and from the looks of it, surprised Sam too.

"So here's what I'm thinking. You guys stay here a couple of days, and we look into her story. Look for a mention of a car wreck, for her friend, anything to make her story real. Then we go from there." Bobby said, and you could see the brothers agreeing.

"Sounds great. Bobby and Sam you do the research, I got to go work on Baby, she needs a little TLC." Dean agreed, taking one last gulp of beer before standing up and heading out the door.

"Alright, I'll look on the laptop. Y/N, you with me? It will go faster that way, with your help." Sam said.

Taking the last bite of your sandwich you agree, waiting for Sam to get his laptop out.

Bobby took a notebook out, "Let's get some facts straight, help with the research. "

You told him even more, your friends full name, her address, the bar, your address, anything you could think of. Once Sam came back in, you did the same.

Sam opens his laptop up, "So Idaho Falls, that's your home town?"

"Yep," you watch as he types it in, and clicks on your hometown newspaper. Looking through the front page, you look for familiar names or faces. Nothing.

Sam clicks on the local news tab, then the obituary tab. Keeping your fingers crossed, you let out a sigh of relief when Gina's name doesn't come up.

An hour later, you decided to crash on the couch. It was boring watching them research, and just made you even more frustrated.

"Nothing, it's like you don't even exist!" Sam exclaimed, standing up to stretch.

"Yeah none of my contacts have come up with anything on you either." Bobby said.

The front door opened, and Dean walked in, wiping oil off of his hands. "So have you figured out anything about the princess over there?"

"Nada," Bobby exclaimed, surprised that between him and Sam they couldn't find anything.

"Well, maybe we could get Cas down here, see if he can figure anything out. Thats all that I can think of."

"Who's Cas?" You ask, wondering if maybe he was a computer expert or something.

"Oh shit, I forgot you don't know. Guess you'll have to learn it soon enough. Monsters are real, we hunt them, and Cas is an Angel."

Laughing, you pat Dean on the shoulder, "Good one. Is that supposed to make me feel better? Does your buddy have wings and a halo?"

Giving Dean a bitch face, Sam walks over to you. "It's true Y/N. We were going to wait to tell you, but since we needed Cas, it couldn't wait."

"Sure, and I'm tinkerbell. You guys are cracking me up. So do vampires really sparkle, like in Twilight?"

"I hate that freaking movie, but no they do not. We chop their heads off with machetes. Now Cas, can you please get your ass down here, and help us out!"

Still laughing at the crazy idea that monsters were real, you heard a rustling of wings behind you. Flipping around, you notice another man in the room, wearing a trench coat, a suit and a tie. He had really dark brown hair, almost black, and bright blue eyes. Screaming, you pick up the closest thing and throw it at him, which turned out to be a book. You watched as it bounced off of his chest, and he squinted his eyes at you.

"Dean, what do you need? And who's the girl? She seems different."

"Cas, man, thanks for coming. This is Y/N, and we need your help with her. Do you believe us now princess?"

Freaking out, you realize this man had shown up, out of thin air. Maybe they weren't pulling your leg after all, maybe this guy really was an Angel.

"Are you really an Angel? But where are your wings?"

Ignoring you, Cas talked to Dean. "She does seem different, but I don't know how. Is she a monster?"

"No Cas, we just found her on the side of the road, and there is no trace of her anywhere. Can't you do the finger touchy thingy and figure it out?" Dean said, pushing you towards Cas.

Before you could blink, Cas placed two fingers against your head. Expecting pain, all you felt was a warmth flow through your brain, then someone probing against your memories. It was weird, but not completely unpleasant.

Cas removed his fingers and stared at you, before turning once again to Dean. "Your right, there should be no mention of her anywhere. She's not from here."

"What do you mean, of course she's not from South Dakota, but we need to know where." Bobby replied.

"No I mean, not from our reality. Like when Balthazar sent you to a different reality, she is from an alternate reality also. Thats why you couldn't find information about her."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's alright Y/ N, just sit down and relax, we will figure this out." Dean tells you, pushing your shoulders until you sink down onto Bobby's couch.

Breathing in and out you thought of what you just learned. Monsters are real, these guys hunt them, Angels are real, and hot, and this isn't your reality. Not sure what that meant for you, you asked,

"Guys, what happens to me? Can I go back, or am I stuck with you guys forever?"

Dean and Sam exchange looks, before Dean passes you a glass of whiskey. "Here drink this. And I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen. But know this, you've got a place with us, sucks as it is."

Cas appeared to be thinking. "I can maybe get you back, i just need to figure out what reality you came from. I will need help with that. There is an Angel, Marmaroth, who might know something. Keep her with you, and keep her safe, while I find information." Cas said before he vanished, making you gasp in surprise. You don't think you would ever get used to that.

Dean crouched down in front of you, taking your hands in his. "What do you say Y/N? Want to learn how to be a hunter? At least until we get you back home?"

Feeling butterflies in your stomach from Dean's attention, you smile. "Sure, what else do I have to do?"

\-----------------------------------

The next week went by fast. Each day was spent at Bobby's, learning about all the different monsters, how to protect yourself, and how to kill them. Today, you got to practice with the weapons. You were excited, you were a great shot, that's why your job had been at the shooting range. You practically pranced out to the shooting range, making Dean laugh.

"Somebody's excited to shoot. Let's start easy, and go slow." He said, showing you a sawed off shot gun. Taking it from his hands, his smile quickly turned into shock as you knew exactly how to handle it, and shoot it. Putting it down, you take his 9mm, and hit the bullseye multiple times.

"Damn, that's impressive. I take it you've shot a gun before."

"In my reality, I worked at a shooting range." You told him. It's only been a week, but you were starting to forget your old life, it felt like a dream. It also helped that you had this amazing connection with Dean, even thought neither of you had acted on it yet.

Putting the guns away, Dean turned to you. "Well maybe it's time for your first hunt. How about a simple salt and burn?"

Excited that they were going to let you in on a hunt, you jump and down. "Sounds awesome!"

You and Dean drove back in the Impala, to pick up Sam and supplies. Within an hour you were on the road, listening to Dean's classic rock tapes.

"So Y/N, what was life like in your reality?" Sam asked. It's been a touchy subject, both boys not wanting to bring it up too much and upset you.

"Pretty much the same. I haven't noticed much of a difference yet. But I've never really traveled much to notice the difference. My parents died when I was a teen and I lived with my grandma until she passed two years ago. I went to the local college so I could stay and care for her, then because she gave me her house in her will."

"So no boyfriend's or husband's then?" Dean asked.

"Nope, had a bad relationship so I've stayed away from the relationship thing for awhile." As you talked you saw Dean's smile grow, making you feel giddy. Maybe something would happen between you two. You shook your head at yourself, no matter how much you liked Dean, you didn't want to get in a relationship, then have to go back.

6 hours later, Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel, the Red Bird Inn. "Home sweet home," he said grabbing the bags out of the trunk. Booking only one room, he looks over to you, "Guess your going to bunk with me. Hope you don't snore."

Smacking his arm, you walk into the room ahead of him. For a small roadside motel it wasn't bad, it was kind of cozy.

"Alright let's go talk to the victims families, see what we can figure out. Oh and this is for you Y/N," Dean said throwing you a bag. Inside was a grey pencil skirt, and a white blouse.

"We dress up as FBI agents. That's your gear, I have your badge."

Changing in the bathroom, you were shocked Dean knew your size, and a little embarrassed. You weren't the thinnest girl by no means, and always felt a little self conscious.

Smoothing down the skirt, you step out to the main room.

"Wow, Y/N you look amazing." Dean exclaimed, making you blush.

"Whatever Dean, let's get going."

"No really, you are a beautiful woman, and I hope you realize that." Dean said, sincerity shining in his green eyes.

Sam was waiting in the car. "Alright we are meeting the parents of Hilary Scott, who was the latest victim. Her friend died last year and we think Hilary had something to do with it, and that's why she died."

Within minutes the Impala pulled up in front of a small, town house. Before climbing out of the car, Dean handed you your badge, "Don't worry about talking, just stay with us, we will handle everything. Got it?"

Shaking your head yes, you wiped your hands on your skirt, nervous you would mess up. Following Sam and Dean, you waited as the door opened, and a lady in her 50's opened it.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am, we're from the FBI, and we are investigating the death of your daughter. We are sorry for your loss." Sam said, showing his compassionate side.

Sitting on the couch next to Dean you listen as the victim's mother talked. She talked about how sweet her daughter was, how shy she was, her only friend being killed last year. Not learning much, you thank them and leave.

"When we get back, let's look up her friend, see where she died. I know it has to be her." Sam said.

Back at the motel, Sam pulls out his laptop and starts looking. Deans leaves for food, and you are left unoccupied. Deciding to watch tv, you jump when Sam exclaims, "Yahtzee!"

"Yahtzee?" You ask, confused.

"I found her. She was Bridget Thomas, she died by overdose and is buried at Carver Cemetery. Should be a simple salt and burn tonight then."

Waiting until it was the middle of the night, you, Sam and Dean, drive out to the cemetery. Opening the trunk, Sam takes the salt, while Dean hands you the flashlight before grabbing the lighter fluid and shovel. You start shining the light over headstones, finding Bridget's pretty easy. You hold it still while Dean starts digging.

Once Dean hits the coffin, he climbs out, and Sam starts pouring salt. Taking your eyes off of the the grave, you look to see a teenage girl behind Dean.

"Dean watch out!" You yell, but it's too late, she throws Dean against a tree. Sam stops pouring salt, running to get Dean's shotgun. He yells at you, "Y/N, finish it!"

You drop the flashlight, running over and grabbing the lighter fluid. Pouring it on the rotting corpse, you then take the matches out of your pocket, having trouble lighting them. Once you get them lit, you throw them on the corpse, turning to see the ghost holding Sam by his throat. All of a sudden, she turns into flames, and vanishes, with Sam falling to the ground.

Dean is slow to get up from the ground, and you walk over to give him a hand up. Between the three of you, all items are grabbed and you slowly make your way back to the Impala. Once inside, Dean turns to you, "Well what do you think? Was it everything you expected?"

"It was different, but I'm glad I was there to save your ass." you told him, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

Before you knew it 2 more weeks had passed by. They had been spent on the road, sleeping in cheap motel rooms, and hanging out with the Winchester brothers. You loved every minute of it. It was so different than your real life, and you were starting to wish that you could stay here.

Today you were in another little motel room, sharing a bed with Dean. At first it had been awkward sharing a bed with the man, but you loved having the comfort of having him close. Dean and Sam had gone to the morgue, while you decided to stay back and do some research. All three of you thought it was a vampire nest, but you had no idea where.

You still hadn't heard anything from Cas, but you were kind of glad. You figured the longer he took to figure everything out, the longer you could enjoy with Sam and Dean. Standing up from the table, you became dizzy, like you had one too many drinks. Trying to make your way to the bed, you barely made it before the dizziness over took you and you blacked out.

____________________________________________________

Waking up, you realized you had passed out for over two hours. Thank goodness Sam and Dean weren't back, they would have been concerned, and you wouldn't have been able to go on the hunt tonight with them. Wondering why you blacked out, you pushed it to the back of your mind. You had more important things to worry about.

Hearing your phone buzz, you quickly pick it up to see a text from Dean.

Done with the morgue. Bringing food back.

Splashing cold water on your face, you walk back to the laptop just as the door opens. Sam and Dean walk through, carrying a large pizza and beer.

"Thought we'd switch it up tonight, have some pizza before the hunt. You okay? You seem a little pale," Dean says, looking closely at your face.

"I'm fine, just took a cat nap." You reply, grabbing a slice of pizza, and shoving it into your mouth.

"So get this, the vampire nest is in an abandoned hotel a couple blocks away. We think there's only 3 or 4, so it should be quick." Sam says, taking his laptop from you.

"Yeah we can handle it, if you want to stay back and get some rest." Dean tells you, and you could see the concern in his face. You still felt dizzy, but otherwise felt fine.

"No I'm fine, let's go gank us some vampires."

Ten minutes later you park on the street across from the abandoned motel. Half of it had been torn down, leaving only one row of rooms. Taking machetes out of the trunk, Dean tells you to stay with him, while Sam goes to the other rooms. The first room was a bust, nothing except a rabbit that scared the crap out of you. Same with the second and third room. The fourth room was different. Carefully opening the door, you notice a couple of figures in the room. Dean barges in, taking the guys head off before he even knew what hit him. You follow suit, taking on the younger vampire, getting hit a couple of times before his head went rolling off. Dean was being double teamed, two big burly vampires. Sneaking up behind, you take out the one closest to you, before Dean gets the upper hand, and kills the last one. Sam bursts in the door, noticing he missed all the fun.

"Wow, great job Y/N, you were great with the machete. How about we go to the bar to celebrate?" Dean said, giving you a smile.

Still feeling dizzy, you decide to head back to the motel. "Why don't you guys drop me off, then you go. I'm pretty tired from my first vamp kill."

Quickly dropping you off and changing, the boys take off for the bar located down the street. You take a sip of water, thinking maybe you were just thirsty. But the pounding in your head, and the dizziness just got worse, and soon you felt yourself falling onto the bed, blacking out one more time.

_____________________________________________

"Y/N, Y/N, wake up princess. Come on, wake up." Dean says as he gently shakes your shoulders. Opening your eyes, you realize the sun was already up, and you had passed out longer than you had thought.

Rubbing your eyes, you slowly sit up, realizing the dizziness and pounding in your head had gone away.

"You okay Y/N? You were passed out when we came back, and you slept like the dead." Sam said, as he walked past you from the bathroom.

Not wanting to worry them with your dizzy spells, you pretend everything is fine. "Yeah, just a little tired. I'm still getting used to hunter hours."

"Well get up and get ready then, we are heading back to Bobby's. He needs our help with some research." Dean tells you, while throwing you your duffle bag.

Within the hour, you were back on the road, heading back to Bobby's. Your headache had come back, but so far the dizziness had stayed away. Hoping you wouldn't pass out again, you enjoyed the drive, arriving all too soon at Bobby's.

Taking your duffle bag from Dean, you lead the boys inside, heading back up to the spare room, getting rid of your duffle bag. As you turn around to head back down, you hear a flap of wings, and Cas is in front of you.

"Wow Cas, you scared me! It's been awhile, " you tell him, expecting him to follow you down the stairs. However he grabs your shoulder, holding you in place.

"I have information. I thought you might want to hear it first, before I tell Sam and Dean."

Feeling nervous, you wander over to the bed, and gently sit down on the edge. You've been waiting for this moment for weeks, but you weren't ready to leave. Sam had become your best friend, and your relationship with Dean was complicated. You loved hunting, and driving the country, and didn't want to have to go back to your normal, boring life.

"Alright Cas, what's the news?"

"You really are from a different reality, and I've found it. However you were in a car accident, and your body is in a coma there. I'm not sure how much longer your body will last there. We will need to take you back quickly, before your body dies."


	6. Chapter 6

You were glad that Cas told you privately. This gave you a chance to process all of the new information. You really had been in a car accident, but what about your friend? And what would happen to you here, if your body died. And how did you end up here anyways? These were just some of the questions running through your mind, and you were scared to find out some of the answers.

"Hey Cas, did you happen to find anything out about my friend? And why do you think I was brought here?" You ask, not sure you really wanted to know.

Cas stood in front of you, his face unreadable. "I'm sorry Y/N, but your friend didn't make it. As to why you are here, I do not know. Neither did the other Angels I questioned. But I am worried about what might happen to you if your body dies. We need to tell Sam and Dean."

Hearing your worst fears confirmed, you can't hold the tears in any longer. You lay against your pillow, letting the tears you've been holding in fall freely. You didn't even notice Cas leave the room. Your pillow was soon saturated, but you didn't care .Your best friend was gone, and it hurt so bad. She had been there for you when you lost your parents, then when you had lost your grandma. She was your rock, and now she was gone. Trying to calm down, you feel a hand on your shoulder. Dean gently turned you to him, "Hey Cas told me your friend died. I'm so sorry. I've got a shoulder if you need to cry on it."

You took Dean up on his offer, turning until you could hide your face on his chest, and cry. He sat there quietly, slowly rubbing your shoulders, letting you get your emotions out. Within minutes you felt yourself calm down, and you take a second to look up at Dean. He was staring down at you, with compassion in his eyes.

"Better?" He asks. You shake your head yes. He leans down and gently presses his lips to yours, a sweet kiss that was gone before it even started.

"You feeling up to going down with everyone else? Cas said he didn't tell us everything, wanted to wait for you." 

You slowly get up, wishing the moment with Dean could have lasted longer. He follows you off the bed, and grasps your hand, holding it as you walk down the stairs. Cas was still there, along with Sam and Dean. They all sat around the kitchen table, which was covered in empty beer bottles.

Dean sits down in the only chair left. You look around for another one, before he pulls you down on his lap, letting you use him as a chair. You cuddle into him, enjoying the unexpected intimacy and support.

Cas looks at you before starting. "I've already told Y/N, but I wanted to wait until she joined us before I told you. I've talked to some Angels, and Y/N is really from a different reality. She was really in a car accident where her friend died. Y/N's body is lying in a hospital in her home town, in a coma. I'm not sure what will happen if that body dies, but I don't think her body will last much longer."

You felt Dean tense up underneath you as he hears the bit about your body being in a coma. Sam and Bobby both stayed silent, playing with their beer bottles as they thought. Bobby was the first to speak.

"Cas, in your opinion, what do you think happens to Y/N here, if her body dies there?" Of course he goes to the hard question first, the one you weren't sure you wanted answered.

"I think she dies," Cas said, making you jump.

"Way to sugar coat it Cas,"Dean says. It's the first time he's talked, and you were curious as to what he was thinking.

"What do you mean Dean? I thought you wanted my opinion." Cas says, confused.

"Yeah but Y/N's sitting right here. She didn't need to hear it like that." 

"Quit your arguing, what we got to figure out is what to do to keep Y/N safe. Cas should we send her back, would that save her?" Bobby, the voice of reason asked.

Sam finally looks up, giving you a reassuring smile. "I agree with Bobby. Is there anyway we can send her back to her reality, that sounds like the best plan."

Dean abruptly stands up, almost knocking you to the floor. "I don't want to listen to this bullshit. Who's to say we send her back, and she doesn't die anyway." Dean almost yells, before walking out the front door. You start to follow, but Bobby grabs your arm to stop you.

"Let him go, he's just worried, and doesn't want to lose you. But we need to do what's best for you."

Starting to sit down in Dean's vacant chair, you feel the dizziness return, and you fall to the floor as blackness once again controls you.


	7. Chapter 7

"Y/ N, Y/ N honey, please wake up." Dean says, gently tapping your face with his hand. Groaning, you open your eyes, ashamed that you had done it again, this time in front of everyone.

"Hey Dean," you whisper, trying to sit up, however Dean gently pushed you back down.

"Just relax. You've been out for about an hour." 

You glanced around the room, somehow you had been placed on the window bench in Bobby's study. Bobby and Sam were no where to be seen. Cas stood in a corner, eyes on you. Dean was seated next to you, with your hand in his.

"You scared the shit out of us Y/N, just fainting like that. Do you feel okay?"

You start to answer, but are cut off when Cas walks over to you. "Y/N, has this happened before?" He questions you.

Unable to look at Dean, you glance down at your joined hands before mumbling your answer to Cas. "Yes."

Cas seems unfazed by your answer, but Dean let's go of your hands, stands up and starts pacing. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Sam? We could have helped you! You could have blacked out on a hunt!"

"I didn't want to worry you," You tell me, eyes still downcast, not from fear, but from the guilt of lying to him.

"May I?" Cas asks, pointing to your forehead. Unsure what he was going to do, but trusting him completely, you nod your head. He walks over, and places two fingers on your forehead. It was painless and over quickly. 

"Well Cas, find anything out?" Dean aks.

"Yes but your not going to like it." Cas explained.

You feel your heart drop to your stomach, despair making you feel nauseous. Needing to know, but dreading the answer, you look at Cas, with tears in your eyes. "What is it Cas?"

Dean sees your tears, and quickly walks over and sits back beside you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder for support. Before Cas could speak Dean whispers in your ear, "No matter what it is Y/ N, I will be here to help you fight it. We will figure out a way. I don't want to lose you."

"Y/N, your..." Cas started but was interrupted by Sam and Bobby coming through the front door, with grocery bags. "Your awake!" Sam exclaimed. 

"Yeah, but Cas is trying to tell us something so pipe down. " Dean yelled at his brother. Sam and Bobby dropped their bags off before pulling a chair up. "What's the news Cas?" Bobby asked.

"Y/ N told me she's had more of these blackouts which worried me. So I checked her, and she is directly tied to her body back home. Her energy there is fading, causing her to black out here. I'm afraid that when her body there gets too weak, we will lose her here."

There it was, the big news bomb you were dreading. It sounded like you were screwed no matter what, not able to survive either reality. Why couldn't you have just stayed in your coma, instead you were given this wonderful, adventurous life, only to have it ripped away. 

"There has to be a way to save her, otherwise why would she have been brought here?" Sam is the first one to speak. Dean is silent beside you, his arm tight around you, holding you close.

"I don't know Sam, none of the Angels I talked to knew anything. I'm at a loss." Cas explained quietly, glancing at you.

"Damn it Cas, can't you find out anything else? Try some other Angels?" Dean finally spoke.

"Yes Dean, I will try to figure it out. But I would suggest Y/ N stay here, who knows how long she will be able to stay awake and not comatose. "

Cas vanished, leaving you there with three confused men. Dean squeezed your hand, then stalked out of the room, slamming the front door behind him. You weren't worried, that was how Dean handled upsetting news. Sam was pacing, trying to wrap his brain around the turn of events.

"Well, let's start researching, see if we can figure this thing out." Bobby said, always the voice of reason.

Wanting to help, you walked over to the desk, but Sam takes you by the arm, "Why don't you go find Dean and spend some time with him. Bobby and I got this right now."

Not arguing, you take two beers out of the fridge, and head out into the junk yard to find Dean. He was easy to spot, the Impala's hood open, with Dean leaning over, working on the engine. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, you were only human after all, you sneak up behind him.

"Boo!" You said casing him to jump and hit his head on the hood.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled, calming down once you hand one of the beers over.

"Whatcha doing out here? Figured you'd be helping them do research or something." Dean stated before taking a sip of the beer.

"They didn't need me, so I thought I'd come out here with you."

Dean didn't say anything, instead he closed the hood of the Impala. Taking your waist in his hands, he placed you gently on the hood, and you relaxed, leaning against the windshield. He climbed up beside you, and you both relaxed there for awhile, neither saying anything. Between the beer, exhaustion, and the horrible news, you were about ready to go to sleep. Closing your eyes, you rested your head back, smiling when Dean started playing with your hand, before closing it in his own. You were content, and even if they couldn't save you, you were so glad you had a chance to live this life with them, no matter how short.

"Y/N, I know we haven't known each other that long, and you have a lot going on right now. But I just wanted to let you know that you mean so much to me, and I promise I will do everything I can to save you. Not to have a chick flick moment, but I can't imagine life without you, I love you."

Opening your eyes, you notice the love shining in Dean's stunning green eyes. You slowly lean over, and press your lips to his, moving back before he could deepen the kiss.

"I love you too Dean. But you have to promise me. No deals. I don't want you to ruin your life trying to save mine. If nothing else, let's just embrace the time we have right now, that way you will always have something to remember me by."

He started to reply, but you started getting dizzy again and he noticed. "Have the dizzy spells always been this close together?" He asked, worried.

"No, they are getting closer together." You tell him, trying to get off the car, but your energy was drained and you almost fell before he caught you. Picking you up, he carried you inside Bobby's house, placing you once again on the window seat. He smile down at you as your eyes closed. "Don't worry, I'll be right here when you wake back up."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been three days. Nothings changed. Sam and Bobby have been looking everywhere, trying to find some sort of answer. Dean tried to help, but he often ended up sitting next to you, keeping you company. After the first day it was hard to get off the window bench. All of your energy had been zapped, and you spent so much time asleep it scared you. When you were awake, you felt good, until another spell of dizziness over took you. Dean wouldn't let you go anywhere by yourself, worried that you would black out and hurt yourself. At first you enjoyed the attention, but now it was starting to grate on your nerves. Cas hadn't been back, and all the research so far had been fruitless. The despair was starting to eat at you, it was hard knowing any day now would be your last, both here and back home.

"You hungry?" Dean asks, holding a plate towards you. You shake your head no, making Dean unhappy. "Come on princess, you have to eat. Keep up your strength."

"Why Dean? It's useless! My body is slowly dying, and I'm slowly fading away here. Food isn't going to help me now!" You yell at him, then feel bad for your tantrum. "I'm sorry Dean, I'm just so frustrated, and exhausted. I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"I know, but you have to keep fighting, and eating. Otherwise, you'll fade away from me faster." Dean tells you, setting the plate in front of you.

"So get this!" Sam exclaims from the desk. "This book says there is a way to connect you to your body. And that once your soul, which is here, connects with your body, you should start healing."

"What are the ingredients?" Dean asked. 

You just sat there, glad they had found a way, but heart broken that you couldn't stay here. There was nothing left for you there. You slowly get up, placing your hand on the wall to settle your swaying head. Dean quickly moves over to help you, but you push him away.

"I'm okay, I just need some air." You start moving to the door, and Dean follows. "Alone Dean."

His face dropped at your tone of voice, but complies, watching as you walk out onto Bobby's front porch. You sat down on one of the old metal chairs, and let the tears fall. Life had finally gotten interesting, and now it was over. If you survived, you would go back to your old boring life, with no bright smile, or green eyes to great you. No Impala to ride in, with loud classic rock music, and louder voices of the brothers arguing. Making your decision,  you walk back in.

"I don't want to do the spell." You announce, shocking everyone. 

"Why the hell not?" Dean storms over to you, shock evident in his face.

"I don't want to leave you. I have nothing holding me there. I would rather spend whatever little time I have with you, happy."

"But..." Dean stutters, not knowing how to respond. 

"Y/ N, but you will die here," Sam tried to reason with you.

"I know, and I'm okay with that. As long as I get to spend a little longer with you."

Dean knew there was no way to persuade you. "Fine, but no hunting. We will stay at Bobby's and try to find another way. "

You raised up on your toes,  pecking Dean on the cheek. "Thank you Dean. Now I'm off to bed."

Dean's P.O.V.

Dean waited until you slowly made your way up the stairs, grimacing as he noticed how hard the steps were for you. Then he turned towards his brother Sam.

"How easy is it to get the items for the spell?"

"But Dean, you heard what Y/ N said..." Sam tried to argued.

"I know, but I can't stand to see her suffer. I would rather her be healthy. Now will you do this with me, or am I going to have to do this by myself. "

"No I'll help you, but can't we wait until Cas..."

"No."

"Bobby has all the ingredients," Sam said, showing Dean the page.

Within ten minutes,  they had all the ingredients set out, and they were ready to do the spell. They hadn't woken Bobby up, knowing he would argue. 

Before they completed the spell, Dean stopped. "Give me a minute to say bye. Then please finish it."

Dean slowly walked up the stairs, his heart heavy as he made his way to say goodbye. Opening the door, he saw Y/ N asleep on top of the covers, cuddled up in one of his flannel shirts. Seeing her in his shirt made him smile. They might have only known each other a short time, but she had quickly carved a spot in his heart. He loved her, and wished he didn't have to give her up, but it was safer this way.

Walking over, he brushed a lock of hair out of her face, relishing one last touch. He leaned down, gently brushing his lips across her temple, causing her to stir. Hoping he didn't wake her, he held his breath, but she settled back down. Noticing her necklace,  Dean took it off, keeping it as a momento of their time together.

"Bye princess, I love you and wish I didn't have to do this, but it's for the best. I hope you find someone, and have a wonderful life. Forget about me." Dean whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek. Taking a slip of paper, he quickly wrote something, slipping it in her hand, as she slowly vanished from his sight. Sam had just completed the spell, breaking his heart in two.


	9. Chapter 9

What was that annoying beeping sounds? And why were the lights so bright? Bobby's lights were soft, and not directly overhead. You also felt different, it was hard to explain, maybe heavier. Opening your eyes, taking your time against the bright lights, the first thing you see is white. White ceiling, white walls, fluorescent lights. You were no longer in Bobby's house. 

"Dean?" You called, but you already knew the answer. They had gone against your wishes, doing the spell to send you back. Now you were stuck in a hospital room, in a reality where everyone you loved has died.

The door opens, and a nurse walks in, holding a clipboard. "Oh, your awake!" She exclaims. "Let me go tell the doctor."

She rushes out of the room, leaving you alone once again. While waiting, you noticed you were holding a slip of paper. Before you could read it, she was back, along with the Doctor. 

"Well this is a nice surprise. I wasn't sure you would ever join the land of the living. How do you feel?"

For the next hour you were questioned, and tested. They were surprised how well all your vitals were, after being in a coma for almost a month. After giving you a mostly clean bill of health, they told you if everything went well, you could go home in a couple of days.

That was a problem, because you no longer considered this reality your home. Your home was in the Impala, or Bobby's house, hunting monsters, and being in love with Dean. Speaking of Dean, you remembered the piece of paper you had hidden underneath you. Pulling it out, you recognize Dean's handwriting. With tears in your eyes you read:

I'm so sorry princess,  
But I couldn't watch you suffer.  
Please don't hate me.  
Love, Dean

The tears really started falling then. You couldn't be mad at Dean. Of course he went against your decision, but he did it out of love. You were stuck back in your plain world, and you weren't sure you could survive the pain.

\-----------------------------------

Three days later you were out of the hospital. Unsure what to do, you had an acquaintance pick you up, and drive you to your house. Your car had already been towed back to your house. Walking inside, you set down your keys, and walk straight up to your room, falling down on the bed, allowing sleep to dull the pain.

It was still summer break, so you spent your time wallowing in bed, or binge watching Netflix from the comfort of your couch. Your part time job was gone, they had found someone else while you had been comatose. You hardly left your house, only for quick shopping trips. Summer passed quickly, and before you knew it, you had to register for classes. Thinking classes would distract you from missing Dean, you filled your day full.

Going to school did help. Having a routine, and getting out of the house, helped you start to function like a normal human being. You started enjoying life again, never forgetting your previous life, but using it as a wonderful memory. Friends were found in classes, friends who would drag you out, and have fun. Never at The Local, you haven't stepped foot back in that place yet. The memories of Gina still hurt, and going back to that place would only make them worse.

Now it was fall, your favorite time of the year. You had been back for three months, and now your life with Sam and Dean all seemed like a dream. You studied hard, and got a new job, working at a coffee shop near campus. Everything was going smoothly until one day. It was a busy day at work, and you were on your third order of pumpkin lattes. Smiling at your coworker, you heard a voice that you never thought you would hear again. Thinking you were imagining it, you took a deep breath, then concentrated on filling the orders. 

"Hey Y/N, I need your help at the cash register." Your coworker told you. Wiping your hands on your apron, you turned and froze. Dean stood right in front of you, an unsure smile on his face.

"Hi Y/N, it's been awhile."


	10. Chapter 10

You feel the coffee cup fall from your hand, but don't care. Dean Winchester is standing in front of you. You pinch your arm, hoping this wasn't some messed up dream.  When the pinch hurt, you let yourself believe. 

"Dean is it really you? But how?" You stutter. 

Dean smiled at you. "Can we talk?"

Apologizing to your coworker,  you follow Dean to an empty table in the corner. You were still in a daze, worried this was too good to be true.

Dean takes your hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the top. "How are you? I've missed you."

"I'm fine, but Dean, what are you doing here?"

Ignoring your question, he stares down at your joined hands. "You seem happy. Happy with your life here."

"Dean it took me a long time to start living again. It took going back to school, before I even felt like a human being. I missed you so much. "

He looks up at you then, hope showing in his eyes. "I was afraid you would hate me for what I did, and be happy to be back here."

"Now will you answer me? How are you here? I hope you didn't do something stupid. "

Dena looked sheepish, shrugging his shoulders. "Sending you back that quickly was stupid. After I sent you back, I was like you. I drank, didn't hunt, got into arguments with Sam. It wasn't pretty. Slowly Sam helped me climb out of the hole I was living in. Then I spent all my extra time looking for a way to get you back."

"Still doesn't answer my question," you tell him.

"Are you almost done with work? I'd rather explain everything where we can't be overheard."

"Yeah I'm done in 20 minutes. Wait here, then we can head to my place."

Those were the longest 20 minutes of your life. You tried to fill orders, and actually did fairly well, considering you had Dean staring at you the entire time.

"Who's the hottie?" My coworker asked, when we had a moment to breathe. 

"An old flame," you tell her.

"Can't be that old. He's looking at you like he hasn't eaten in a month and your steak."

"Shush it," you say, finally taking off your apron and clocking out.

"Details. I want details tomorrow. Have fun!" She yells after you, causing you to blush.

You walk out to your old car, laughing at Dean's expression. 

"Sorry it's not the Impala."

He chuckles. "It's not what I expected you to drive."

You run your hand over the navy blue dashboard. "It was my grandma's."

"I see."

The rest of the ride was quiet, not awkward,  but you both waited until you were home before you started your conversation. 

You pulled into your driveway, walking ahead of Dean to your house. Opening the door, you drop your keys onto the table before asking Dean, "Want a beer?"

"Sure," he says as he takes stock of your place. You hadn't changed it much since your grandma had passed, leaving the furniture and pictures pretty much the same. There were pictures of your grandparents,  you with your family, then some of just you. Dean picked up one of you and another girl, with your graduation gowns on.

"This Gina?"

"Yeah," you reply, replacing the picture with a beer. Sitting on the couch, you pat the cushion next to you. Taking the hint, he sits down,  looking at the beer in his hands. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, so quietly you almost didn't catch it.

"What?"

He looks up at you then, guilt playing on his face. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't been so headstrong, and listened to you, you wouldnt have had to come back. Cas came back, a couple days later with a better way."

"You didn't know..." you start to argue but he cuts you off.

"Yeah, but I was being selfish, thinking about myself instead of you. I couldn't see you suffer."

"You know what Dean? I still suffered, because I wasn't with you. But I forgave you a long time ago, and you need to forgive yourself too. Now did you come all this way to apologize, or was there something else?"

"Yeah, Cas said you were brought to our reality by an Angel, no one knows which one. But that you were meant to be there, not here. So I was sent here to bring you back with me. But only if you want to go. I will understand if you say no."

Did you want to go? You had finally started fitting into your life here, it was a nice uneventful life. But could you be happy living it?

"Dean you are such an idiot sometimes. Of course I want to go!" You exclaim, jumping into his arms, surprising him.

He plants a kiss on top of your head. "I was hoping that would be your answer. Now Cas will open the gap in reality in 5 minutes, in your front window. All we have to do is jump. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can, I can't wait to go home!" You told him, thrilled that you were going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to do. Do I end it here, or should I keep going?


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean I have to jump through a window? That's crazy!" You yell at Dean. Taking a short amount of time you had  gathered some small momentos, plus a bag of clothes, before meeting Dean back down in the living room. Excited to go back, you stood in shock as he described how you would head back. 

"Trust me princess, it won't hurt. We wait until the symbol lights up, we jump and we land in Bobby's house." Dean tried settling you down. 

"I do trust you, but this sounds crazy."

Just then a strange looking symbol showed up on your window, pulsating red. Dean grabbed your hand, and you held your bag tight with the other one. He counted, "1, 2, go!" and pulled you through the window with him. Dean was right, the window pretty much vanished and it was as if you were falling through air. You landed hard, but right on top of Dean.

"Are you okay Dean? I'm sorry I landed on top of you!"

"Y/N? It's really you! Dean actually talked you into coming back!" Sam exclaimed while pulling you off of Dean before enveloping you in a giant bear hug.

"Sam, it's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

You felt tears gather in your eyes, tears of happiness. It felt so good to be back, it felt like a part of you had been missing.

"Damn girl, it's good to see you again," Bobby told you, patting you on the shoulder.

Once Sam let you go, you saw Dean had regained his footing. You were back in Bobby's house, his study's window broken.

Dean quickly comes over to you, taking you in his arms and spinning you around. "We did it!" 

Once he sat you down, you try to find one more person. "Where's Cas? I have some questions for him."

Bobby was the one who spoke up. "He left after he did the spell, saying he had something to take care of, but would be back shortly."

Not caring too much, you turn to Dean, giving him a puppy dog look. "Since Cas isn't here, can we go out and celebrate? It feels so nice to be back with my guys!"

"Sure let's go. Sammy, you coming?"

Sam started to shake his head now, but you stopped him. "Come on Sam, it's been forever since I've gotten to hang out with my best friend. Please!"

Sam couldn't say no to you, so all three of you climb into the Impala, Bobby waving from the porch. You had invited him along too, but he had argued that he was too old. Dean turned on the radio, AC/DC started playing, and you and Dean started singing along, with Sam shaking his head. You were still singing as Dean pulled into the parking lot of a local bar. 

Sam started walking inside, but Dean waited for you, placing his hand on your lower back, guiding you into the bar. Sam had already found an empty booth, and you slid in with Dean scooting in next to you.

The waitress came quickly, eyeing Sam, before taking your order. You all ordered Cheeseburgers and beer, surprise on your face that Sam ordered the same thing. 

"What? We're out celebrating, I wanted to change it up a little bit." Sam defended himself. "So Y/N, what have you been up to the last couple of months."

So you tell them. You tell them about how you shocked the doctors, how depressed you had been, but howschool had helped with that. You told them about your classes, and your job. By the time you were done, your food was being placed in front of you. Before taking a bite you asked, "What we're you guys up to?"

Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Sam to answer. "It wasn't easy at first. Bobby and Cas wouldn't talk to us, calling us idiots for jumping the gun. Dean just drank, until one day he started doing research and wouldn't stop. We even stopped going on hunts for a while,  he was so busy trying to find a way back to you. We took high priority jobs, but it wasn't until Cas said he might have a way to get back to you, that I finally saw a spark in his eyes. I knew you meant something to him, but I never realized how much."

"Well thanks for taking care of him for me," you tell Sam, grasping his hand.

"Hey what's going on here!" Dean pretended to be mad, but he was pretty happy that his brother and girl got along.

The rest of the evening went by easily, as did the drinks. Before you knew it, Sam was over at the bar flirting with the waitress, and you had a major buzz going on. Dean didn't seem too affected by the alcohol, but you weren't surprised, he could always hold is liquor. Before too long, Sam rejoined you at the booth.

"Ah, did poor Sammy strike out," Dean teased.

Sam smirked before showing you the number on a scrap of paper.

"Guys I'm ready to call it a night." You yawned. Standing up to fast, you lost your balance, but Dean was there, putting his arm around your waist.

He helped you climb into the backseat, and slid in beside you, tossing the keys to Sam. Sam looked down at them, surprised, but Dean just shrugged his shoulders. 

"You didn't drink as much as me." He told Sam.

You were happy he let Sam drive. This way you could cuddle into Dean's side. He pulled you closer, wrapping his arm around you. You snuggled into him, inhaling his scent, a mixture of leather, musk, and gunpowder.  It was intoxicating,  and you had missed it so much. Before you knew it, you had fallen asleep.

Noticing you were asleep, Sam looked at Dean through the rear view mirror.  "I'm so glad you got her back here Dean. Not just because of some stupid angel crap,  but because she is good for you."

Dean smiled, brushing a stand of hair off of your face. Before he knew it, you were back at Bobby's,  and he carefully carried you into the house, placing you on the bed in his room. Dean quietly stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt before climbing in beside you. He kissed your temple, noticing the smile on your face, before shutting the light off.


	12. Chapter 12

You feel the sun shining on your face, and you stretch before groaning in pain. You had celebrated a little too hard last night, and your head was feeling the after effects.  Deciding the best course of action was to get up and pop some aspirin,  you start to scoot out of bed, until you realized you were being held in place.  You glance down at the strong arm that was currently wrapped around your waist. Turning to face Dean, you settle back down onto your pillow, taking the chance to observe Dean. It wasn't often you had a chance to casually check Dean out. You glance at the long eye lashes, they made him seem much more delicate than he let on. His nose was dusted with freckles, and you lost track of time as you tried to count them before you gave up. Your gaze went lower, to his full, lush lips. As you stared at them, remembering how talented they were at kissing, they started to curve up in a smile. 

"Morning princess," they said, and your gaze moved back to Dean's green eyes. 

"Morning," you reply back. Dean leans down, pressing his lips against yours, deepening the kiss before moving away.

"I could get used to waking up like that," he murmured,  his finger casually wrapping your hair around it.

You slide out of bed, and walk into the bathroom, and Dean joins you, working in tandem to get ready for the day. 

You were soon on your way down the stairs, and noticed Sam and Bobby were also up, and had a visitor.

"Cas!" You shout, running the rest of the way, and threw your arms around him. He stood there awkwardly, not sure what he should do.

"It's so nice to see you again, Cas. Thank you so much for bringing me back here." You tell him, as Dean joins everyone in the study.

"I'm hungry, who hasn't had breakfast yet?" You see everyone's hand go in the air. "Fine, I'll cook breakfast, you do dishes."

You get busy in the kitchen, cooking bacon, and making pancakes. Surprised that no one had come in for coffee, you glance in the study, and you see all four men gathered close together,  talking quiety. Upset that they hadn't included you, you decide to go back in the kitchen and ignore them. You would get information out of them later.

Five minutes later, you feel arms wrap around you. "Smells good." Dean said against your ear.

"It's almost ready, why don't you get some coffee," you tell him, pushing him towards the coffee pot. Soon the other men joined you, sitting down at the table. You place the food in the middle, sitting in a chair next to Dean. Cas stood by the table until you yelled at him.

"Hey Cas, get a chair and sit down. It's kinda creepy having you loom over all of us like that."

He quickly complied, and soon everyone, except Cas, was piling food on to their plates, and then stuffing their faces. As soon as everyone was occupied with food, you decided to bring up the moment earlier.

"So what were you boys talking about earlier? Sounded important." You casually bring up, causing Dean to choke on his food. Once he took a drink and cleared his throat, he turned to face you.

"Cas didn't want to tell you right away, but both Sam and I thought you needed to know. We also know you would find out somehow and we wanted it to be from us."

Taking a deep breath you ask, "So what's up."

Squinting his eyes in confusion, Cas finally understood what you meant. "Its about why are here, and why I needed to bring you back. It wasn't just because Dean is in love with you, but because of your Mother."

Looking towards Dean when Cas mentioned love, you saw him blush. Neither of you had mentioned the big L word yet.

"What does this have to do with my Mom?" You asked, confused.

"Your Mom was not from your reality, but from this one. She was a prophet, and was in charge of translating ancient spells. It became too dangerous, and the Angel Zophiel transported her to an alternate reality to keep her safe."

You stay quiet for a moment to take it all in. The men understood your need for silence and sat there quietly, eating.

"So my Mom was a prophet. Why did they never bring her back here?"

"Because the Angel vanished,  and nobody knew about your Mom, until you were brought here. I've talked to other Angels, and we believe your Mom gave you a clue about where she hid the spells, and that's why you were brought here."

Standing up, you walk over to get another cup of coffee, stalling to remain calm. "But she never told me anything! The only thing of hers I still have is..." Reaching up, you touch your neck.

"I had a necklace, but I lost it. It had some weird symbols on it, and she gave it to me a week before she died."

Dean joined you by the coffee pot. "You mean this necklace? I kept it as a momento, something I could remember you by." He started to place it on your neck, but Cas held his hand out. "May I?"

Nodding your head, Dean handed it to Cas. He studied it for a moment before speaking up. "It's in enochian. It's the key to where the spells are. It says where my heart lays. I'm not sure what that means."

"So what should we do?" You wondered outloud.

"Try to find the spells,  see what was so important that your Mom was given a different life. Also we need to keep you safe, there is a dangerous Angel out there who really wants the spells, and will do anything to get them."


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple of days were spent researching. In order to understand the clue on the necklace, you needed to understand your mom. She had never talked about her family, always saying that it wasn't important, that she had no family left. You understood now what she meant, her family wasn't in that reality. 

Dean had gone on a supply run, and Cas had vanished, saying he would be back once we knew something. That left researching to you, Sam and Bobby. It was slow going, but you had found some information.

"So this says my Mom was born and raised in the town of Sheridan, Wyoming. Maybe if we go there we can find more out." You say, stretching. Your back was killing you from leaning over the laptop too long.

"That's great idea. Why don't you kids go, I'll stay here and do some more research, see what else I can find."

Agreeing, you waited for Dean, and told him what you had found. He gave Bobby the supplies, and grabbing your bags, you were on the road in ten. 

\---------------------------

It wasn't that long of a drive, and you pulled into a motel before nightfall. Sam and Dean went to check in, and you left to go get food and beer at the store across the street. Going into the small store, you quickly grabbed your items heading up to pay. The lady at the cash register didn't look up, ringing up the items. When it was time to pay, she glanced at you and froze. Her eyes got big, and she said, "No way."

"Excuse me Ma'am, is there a problem," You ask.

She regains her composure, "Not a problem at all. But hey, do you happen to know a Mandy Dillon. Because you look exactly like her."

Surprised at first, you quickly answer, "Yeah she was my Mom."

The lady smiled, "Really? What's she up to these days? It's been forever since I've seen her, we went to school together."

"She died, awhile ago."

The lady actually looked like she could cry. "I'm sorry to hear that, but if you would like to see pictures or hear stories come visit me. My names Linda." She wrote down her address. Thanking her and paying, you quickly walk back to the boys.

"What took so long? I was starting to get worried, " Dean told you, taking the bags from you.

"I just met a friend of my Moms." You tell him, opening a bottle of beer and sitting down at the table.

"Really? What did she have to say?" Sam asked you, grabbing the salad you had bought him.

Taking the sandwich from Dean, you tell them. "She wants me to come visit her, and talk about my mom. She even has pictures."

"Well let's go." Dean replies, getting up from the couch.

"Hold your horses," You tell him. "She's still at work, won't get off for two more hours."

"Well what should we do?" He asks, sitting back down. You sit next to him, throwing your legs over his lap. He rests his hands on top of your legs, and you both relax for a moment, it felt nice. 

Sam smiles over at the two of you. "Sorry to interrupt your nap, but I did find out about your grandma. Where she lived, and where she is buried. Maybe we could go there, see what we can find."

Groaning, you get up. So much for relaxing for a little bit. You follow them out to the Impala, and sit in the back, as Sam directs Dean to the local cemetery. It takes about 10 minutes, and you pull up to the gates, looking over the tombstones. Sam guides you to the your grandmother's tombstone, which is located towards the back, underneath a couple of cottonwood trees. Glancing down at the stone, you see your grandma passed away when your Mom was 19. You had more in common with your Mom than you realized, both losing parents at a young age. However, there was no stone for your grandpa.

"Hey Sam, did you happen to find anything about my grandpa?" You ask, still looking around.

"Not really." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Not finding any other clues, you walk back to the Impala, and make the short trip to where your Mom had grown up. Dean pulls the Impala in front of an old farm house. It was two stories, with peeling paint, and overgrown grass. Walking up the steps, you were careful to avoid the rotting planks, and watched as Dean almost fell through one. Looking for a doorbell, you give up, and knock on the door instead. Within seconds you hear footsteps, and a man's voice cussing. You quickly duck behind Dean, making him chuckle. The door opens, and an old man is standing there with a shotgun. He has a face full of wrinkles, and a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He was a very interesting looking man, but it was his eyes that shocked you, it was like looking into your own (your eye color) eyes.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you leave an old man alone?" He cusses at Dean and Sam, not noticing you hiding behind Dean.

"Excuse me sir, we just wanted to ask you some questions about a Mandy Dillon." Sam tries to explain, using a calm manner to deal with the old man.

"I don't want to talk about her. She's gone. Now leave me alone!" He yells, getting ready to shut the door.

You step around Dean, taking a chance. "Excuse me, but are you her Dad?" 

He turns back and looks at you, and you watch as anger turns to shock, his face turning white, as he takes in your features. 

"But...How...Who.." He stutters, while still staring at you.

Smiling gently at him, you ask, "Sir, can we come in and talk? Please?"

He nods his head, still looking at you in shock. You follow him through the cluttered house, noticing the mess throughout. It looked like he lived by himself, and didn't care much about housework. He guides you into a living room, and the three of you cram onto an old couch.

"Sir, thank you for giving us a chance," Dean starts to say, but stops when the man glares at him.

"I don't care what you think, boy. I'm just curious as to why this young girl looks so much like my Mandy. The spitting image of her."

You decide to spit it out. "Mandy was my Mom." 

The old man, your grandfather, sat there, with tears in his eyes.

"I always wondered what happened to my Mandy. Her Mom passed away, then she turned weird, leaving for days at a time, spending time with weird people. Then one day, she never came back, and I never knew what happened."

Deciding to give him some of the truth, you tell him about your Dad, and growing up. He smiled as you told him stories. Standing up, he walked over to a bookcase, pulling down a photo album. "Here, look through this. It's all of your Mom."

You start flipping through the pages, seeing pictures of your Mom for the first time. Her as a baby, then as a toddler, wearing a Christmas dress. Your Mom, dressed up for Halloween, then when she was in high school, dressed up for a dance. You didn't notice at first that you were crying, until Dean reached over and wiped them from your face.

"Thanks," You tell him, happy that he was there to share this special moment with you.

"So she passed away. I wonder why she never came back or called?" Your grandpa asked, still hurt over it.

"It was impossible for her. We lived in an area with no interaction with the world." You told him.

"Well I'm glad I got to meet you," He tells you.

Sam speaks up. "Excuse me sir, you said something about her changing, and hanging out with weird people. Can you tell us more?"

"Sure I guess," He said. "It started when she was 19, one morning she woke up, and it was like she was a brand new person. She ignored all her old friends, including her high school beau. Instead she stayed up in her room, or met with this guy, leaving with him for days at a time. I was too distraught over her Mother passing, I should have paid more attention."

"It's not your fault," You tell him. "Mom was always sad that she left you like that."

"Really?" Some of the guilt left his face.

Dean thought for a moment. "Do you remember the guys name?"

"Sure it was really weird, but I guess that fit him. He was really weird, had no social skills. His name was Zophiel."


	14. Chapter 14

You thank your grandfather for the information, and promised you would come back to visit. Before you left, he showed you your mother's room, and Dean followed you.

He hadn't changed it all, the walls were painted a light blue, there were lace curtains on the windows, and a fine layer of dust on the white bedspread.

Dean walks over to the bookcase,  while you looked at her desk. Pictures of her with friends are on the wall above, and you glance down, noticing her senior photo laying on the desk. You slip it into your pocket, and keep loking. There was a lot of papers strewn around the desk, some from school, but many had strange symbols, like on your necklace. You fold them up, placing them in your pocket also, before walking back down. Kissing your grandfather on the cheek, you leave and head back to the motel. 

Once inside you show the brothers the papers. Dean prays to Cas, and he quickly shows up. You hand him the papers, and he quickly goes through them, he eyes squinted in confusion. 

"This makes no sense," he murmers.

"What?" You ask.

"Your Mom knew she was in danger. She wrote directions down, directions for a spell to kill an angel. However,  instead of using the spell to kill him, she let him transport her to the alternate reality."

"The Angel Zophiel? Y/N's grandfather said he was close to her Mom right before she vanished." Sam said.

"That would make sense. But Zophiel hasn't been seen in a long time." 

Frustrated that you weren't any closer to finding out answers, you walk to the door. "I'm taking a break."

You start walking down the street, and then sit down on a park bench. You watch the people hurry by, and the kids playing on the swings. A shadow passes in front of you, and you look up to see a man looking down at you. He was tall, but not as tall as Dean. He had wavy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, that almost reminded you of Cas. He was wearing jeans, and a burnt orange long sleeved Henley.  He was nice looking, in a farm boy sort of way.

"Is that seat taken?" He asks, in a honey smooth voice.

Knowing Dean would get jealous,  you said yes anyways. There was something about this man, something you couldn't put your finger on. 

"Hi, I'm Steve." He said, holding his hand out. You take it, and shake, noticing the warmth and lack of calluses. "Y/ N," You reply.

"I haven't seen you in town before. " 

You start to get a strange feeling from this man. "My friends and I are traveling through. Speaking of them, I better head back before they worry."

"I don't think so," He replied, before grabbing your arm. He then placed two fingers on your forehead, and you passed out.

\-------------------------

Waking up hours later, you look at your surroundings. Your laying on an old iron bed frame, in a small bedroom. There is a boarded up window, and a door. Jumping up, you rush over to the door, but it's locked. You lay back down on the bed, and pray to Cas. "Cas, I don't know where I am, but this Angel who said his name was Steve took me, and I'm now in an old boarded up house."

Hoping that Cas received your prayer, you wait. There was nothing else to do. Finally the door is unlocked, and Steve and another person walk in. This man was as good looking as Steve, with dark auburn short hair, and bluish green hazel eyes. He walked over to you, taking your chin in his grasp.

"You look exactly like your Mother. I've been waiting for you."

"You must be Zophiel, " You say.

"Yes and you're my new best friend.  Unless you don't do as I ask."

"What do you want with me?" You say, as he removes his hand.

"I want to know where your Mom hid the spell, and I'm sure she told you something. "

"I know nothing!" You reply, getting worried as Steve walks over to you. He grabs your arms, holding you still, as Zophiel pulls out an Angel blade.

"Honey, you know you don't want to lie to me." He whispered, running the blade down my cheek, drawing a little blood.

"I don't know! Please believe me!" You beg, and he laughs before running the blade sharply down your arm.

"Well I don't believe you, try again."

Hours went by, Steve held you down, and Zophiel tortured you for information.  Finally they gave up, opening the door. "I hope tomorrow you answer better," he says, shutting the door.

Laying on the bed, you quickly fall asleep, exhausted due to blood loss. However late at night, you wake up, wondering what had woken you. Hearing it again, you press your ear against the door. It sounded like a fight was happening below. Stepping away from the door, you waited, and the door was kicked open, Dean looking around for you. Seeing you he rushes over, taking you in his arms.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? I'm sorry it took us so long to find you."

"I will be fine, let's go," You say, holding onto his arm for support. He quickly guides you down the stairs where Sam and Cas stand over Steve and another unknown Angel.

"Did you get Zophiel?" You question?

"Zophiel? He was here?" Cas asks.

Nodding your head, you let Cas heal you. Then the four of you head back to the motel, where you lay down on the bed, using Dean as your pillow. 

"What did he want?" Sam asked, sitting down on the other bed. Cas stood by the door, silent.

"He kept talking about my Mom, saying I should know something about where she hid the spells." You reply, almost purring as Dean runs his hand through your hair.

Cas walks away from the door. "There has to be another clue we are missing. What does your Mom mean by where my heart lies?"

You thought for a moment, "There is one thing. When I was younger, she's told me a poem, every night. About a mom, who loved her daughter so much, she protected her with a spell. In this story, her Mom placed a spell around the young girls heart, saying my heart is with your heart, keep it safe."

"That's it!" Cas exclaimed,  surprising you.

"What, a story?" You say, sitting up. 

He walks over to you. "This will hurt, but if I'm right, we will know the location your Mom hid the spells."

"Dude no, those spells can't be important enough to hurt Y/N!" Dean argued, standing between you and Cas.

You place your hand on Dean's arm, turning him to face you. "It's okay Dean. Just stay with me please."

"Dean, these spells are very important. We need to retrieve them and lock them up in Heaven's safe before a rogue Angel like Zophiel gets their hands on them."

"I still don't like that Y/N has to get hurt." Dean argued, but sat next to you, holding your hand. 

Cas rolls up his sleeves, and starts pressing his hand into you. It burned, causing you to scream. It felt like you were being filled with the sun, full of light and heat. Cas kept pressing, and you clamped down on Dean's hand, in agony. After what had seemed like a year, Cas pulled his hand out, and you collapsed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Cas, what do we do? Can you make the marks go away? And can you mark Y/N like you did us?" is the first thing you heard as you wake up. You gingerly sit up, your insides feeling like they had been run through a meat grinder. Seeing you, Dean rushes over.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," You reply, getting up and slowly making your way into the bathroom. After brushing your teeth and washing your face, you felt more human. Joining the others in the main room, you take the coffee Dean was holding, taking a sip. 

"What did I miss?" You ask, sitting down at the table. Dean sits down next to you, and Sam sits in front of you. He was the first one to speak. 

"Y/N, what Cas did worked, and now we know the locations of the spells. It's a couple hours from here. But we are afraid for you. The Angels know you know, and we are afraid they are going to go after you again. 

"I've asked Cas to do the Angel warding thing to your ribs, but he has to wait for you to heal from his last intrusion." Dean tells you. 

"Yes, your body is too weak. It will be at least three days until you will be well enough."

Thinking for a moment, you decide. "Fine, so the four of us travel together and get these spells before they can find me. Between all three of you, we should be able to keep me safe."

Sam stands up. "I do know a recipe for a hex bag that wards you against Angels and demons."

"It's settled than. Let's go."

The three of you gather your items while Cas waits. Cas joins you in the backseat, and the Impala roars to life. 

The road trip passes quickly and uneventfully. You watch as the scenery turns to mountains, and the road begins to climb. Dean finally pulls over, in a small parking lot.

Climbing out and stretching, you notice the sign. 

"My mom buried Angel spells at a Native American medicine wheel?"

"Not exactly, she buried them on a trail to the medicine wheel. The directions said about 2 miles from the parking lot."

You start walking, enjoying the scenery. Dean walks with you, while Cas takes the lead, and Sam follows behind. 

Cas finally stops. This should be it. Now we need to find..." He starts to say but is interrupted.

"Cas, it's been a while. Thank you so much for doing all the leg work for me. Now tell me what I need to know, or Y/N over here dies." You hear Zophiel say as a blade is pressed to your neck. 

You are surrounded, there is an Angel holding you captive, Zophiel, and three other Angels. 

"Zophiel, what happened to you? You used to be in my garrison, then vanished after dealing with Y/N's mother. " Cas said, trying to stall.

"What happened? I was in charge of a prophet, and we became friends. She then found a way for an Angel to gain complete control over Heaven. I was never happy being a soldier. I wanted more. But she hid the spells before I could get my hands on them."

"But why send her to an alternate reality?" You wonder.

"Because she kept a spell to kill me. She knew I wanted the power, and was trying to keep it from me. I needed her alive, to give me the directions, but she had hid them, and I was never able to find them, so I sent her away, until the right time."

You see Dean nod at you, and you understand what he wants. You slam your head back, hitting the Angel in the nose. It hurt like hell, but it created enough of a distraction that Dean was able to grab me, while Sam and Cas fought off the Angels, killing all except Zophiel. 

"Brother, forget about this stupid mission, join your rightful place in heaven." Cas pleads, holding his Angel blade over Zophiel's heart.

"Never, I can't be a soldier again." He argues, staring Cas in the eyes. 

You see sadness in Cas' eyes, before he plunges the blade down, killing Zophiel. 

You all sit down, tired from the skirmish. Cas is the only one standing. He walks off the trail, to a smaller tree. "There it is, the tree with the strange symbol, that's enochian. It says heart." Cas informs you.

Dean retrieves the small shovel from his backpack, and starts shoveling. Within minutes, the sound of metal being struck fills the air. He reaches down, and pulls out a rusty metal box. Cas opens it, and pulls out a large leather bound ancient book. 

"This is it," he says holding the book as if it might burn in flames at any moment.

"Now what Cas?" Sam asks.

"Now I will take this, and lock it up in heavens special safe, where it will be guarded, forever. Thank you guys for your help. Y/N, I will come back in a couple of days to complete your Angel warding, it could still come in handy." Cas says, before vanishing with the book. 

You make the long trek back to the Impala, and climb inside. Dean drives, while you sleep in the back. Dean pulls into the first motel you pass, and the three of you crash as soon as your head hits the pillow.

The next day was all road trip. By dusk, the Impala pulled into Bobby's driveway. You open the door, and he is standing there with his arms open.

"Come on girl, don't leave an old man hanging." He says and you hug him. He then tells you all to sit at the table, and he brings everyone beers.

"Alright, now tell me what happened. I bet it's quite a tale."

It took you late into the night, telling him everything. Sam and Dean let you talk, interrupting every now and then. Once you were done, Bobby stood up. "Well that was quite a bed time story. I'm glad you guys are safe, and the spells are now guarded. Night."

You follow him up the stairs, stopping at what you've come to think of as your personal bedroom. Walking inside, you quickly change into one of Dean's old shirts and climb into bed. Dean walks in, and strip until he is just in a tshirt and boxers. He slides in next to you, laying on his back. You turn and face him, using his chest as a pillow. He absently runs his fingers through your hair.

"Dean?" You murmer.

"Hmm?" He replies, almost asleep.

"I want to apologize. I know your life has been a lot more hectic since I fell into it. You don't know how grateful I am that it was you who saw me passed out on the side of the road. I can't imagine life without you."

He kisses the top of your head before replying, "Finding you on the side of the road was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't care that we had to deal with yeh angels, thats notiing new to me. Promise me, that you will stick with me, that we will handle everything together. I love you."

"I love you too." You say, happy. You knew life with Dean would never be boring, but it was better than any life without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is finally over. I hope you liked it. If you don't know what a Native American medicine wheel is, Googlet it, they are very interesting. I've been to one in Wyoming. Thanks for reading!


End file.
